five months
by Cerulean Musings
Summary: It took five months for him to unravel.


_**Five Months**_

She didn't mean to recoil so violently at the sight of him, but when Kai opened the door late one night, the mere sight of him sent Crystal reeling. It wasn't the dark circles beneath his reddened, tired eyes, it wasn't the disheveled state of his hair or the uneven stubble beard, and it wasn't even the dried vomit stuck to the leg of his black sweats.

It was all of that. And the little twitch by his left eye. Her eyes roamed him, squinting slightly, observing. It was the rounding of his shoulders, the hefts to his breaths and the way his fingers clung to the fabric of Gou's onesie; the pull and stretch of the soft dark blue onesie with dotted stars beneath his grip.

"_Jesus_, Kai," she uttered.

Kai grunted. "Fix him." He peeled his alert son off his shoulder and thrust him out to her. Gou stared back at her, with half-lidded eyes, looking unusually bored and disgruntled as he dangled in the air. A smile twitched at the corner of Crysta's mouth at the sight. He was Kai's son all right, no doubt about it. Even so, her eyebrow popped up at his tone and command.

"Kai…you're speaking to me. Not a baby. Use your big words," Crystal said, taking the baby from him. The arch to her eyebrow dropped and a big smile appeared on her face as she cuddled Gou close to her chest. "Hey little guy! What are you still doing awake? It's past your bedtime," she cooed to him, stroking a finger against Gou's cheek. His little mouth puckered and little bubbles formed on his lips. He tilted his head back, eyes training hard as he reached out to grab a lock of her hair. "No, no. You can't have that," she told him. He snuffled and a pout came to his wet lips.

"He's not still awake," Kai said. "He's awake. He's _been_ awake." He took a step back and rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, allowing her to finally walk in across the threshold. She hummed while making a beeline for the couch.

Toys and various baby contraptions lay scattered no the floor; the room, once so rich with whites and dark mahogany now clashes with the splashes of color spread around. Books and loose papers were stacked atop of every free surface, a layer of dust coating the top layer. A single muted beam of light from the lamp by the armchair illuminated the room and seemed to darken the skin beneath Kai's eyes. He collapsed into the armchair with a long sigh.

"Yeah? Any change in eating? Crying? How're his naps?" Crystal dropped her shoulder, letting the bag on her shoulder slip off and fall to the floor with a light thud. Settling on the couch, she brought her knees up and rested Gou on them, grabbing at his kicking feet.

"He's not," Kai said.

"Not what?"

"Not sleeping. Not crying. Tonight, anyway. Doesn't make much noise. He's…not…"

She glanced over at him, locking eyes with his forehead. His gaze intense and unwavering trained on his son. _His son_. Never in her life did she think that those two words would be associated with Kai Hiwatari. That he'd be a father. That, at one point, he was _married_. Hell, up until the wedding actually took place, she was so sure that everything was a big joke. A trick of some sort. And she wasn't alone in that thought, with how many times she and Tyson exchanged wide-eyed looks and _can you believe this?_ stares.

But now, here they were, five months later, up at one a.m., with a nonplussed baby trying to eat her hair.

"Fix him," he said, with all-encompassing Kai Hiwatari branded finality that, if she weren't holding onto his adorable son, she would've clobbered him. Her chest and shoulders swelled with the deep breath she took in and then relaxed as she eased out a calming breath. She shouldn't take it personally. Wouldn't take it personally. He had his reasons. The biggest one sitting on her lap, wiggling from side to side, crimson eyes wide and peering around the room.

"I'm a pediatrician, not a miracle worker. I don't have a magic wand to wave."

"So what do I pay you for?"

She laughed. Of course he'd still find a way to be tired and be a dick. Multitasking was his forte even after all these years. "For making house calls at one in the morning." A hum rumbled in his chest and she waved her hand in his direction. "Simmer down, Kai. You know I have no problem with this. I'm on twenty-four hour call for a reason." She turned her softening eyes back to Gou, smiling down at the still kicking baby. His eyes locked with hers and her heart squeezed, stuttering her breath. Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth against his forehead and gave him a little kiss, breathing in the fresh, warm scent that clung to babies and wrapped her like a hug. Clearing her throat, she asked, "When did you put him down last?"

"Around six."

"And he didn't sleep at all?"

"Here and there. Not very long."

"He still eats? The formula and baby food?"

"Yes."

Her mouth twisted to the side as she went through a plethora of tests, digging into her bag every now and then. He didn't need a diaper change. He didn't need to burp. He didn't seem hot or cold. And he wasn't hungry. He was…awake. Lively. Though a tad bit quieter than most five-month-olds she'd come across, she would admit. His grip and motor skills were on par, if the strength of his yank on her hair was of any indication. Pain seared at her temple and a sparkle appeared to form in Gou's eye.

"You think that was funny? Huh? You think it's funny pulling my hair?" Crystal asked, lifting her voice a few octaves. She stroked his hair, running the soft strands through her fingers. Her heart ached and she swallowed the lump that had begun to rise. "You're lucky you're so cute. Yeah, you are! You're so cute! Now why aren't you sleepin' for your daddy, huh? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Is he okay?"

Crystal nodded. Kai leaned forward in the armchair, resting his elbows on his knees, twisting his fingers. No, one finger, left hand. She shifted her gaze, trying not to stare as her eyebrows furrowed. Nervous habits didn't fit in with the image of Kai in her head.

Then again, part of it was still left in the past, of the kid that would dominate any beybattle and challenge that came his way. Who put so much passion and intensity in any and everything that he went up against that it inspired her to keep going no matter how many times she wanted to give up, and it carried her all the way here, to accomplishing her long held goal of becoming a pediatrician.

But then reality crept in and override the image, presenting her with _this_ Kai, still passionate, still intense, but with different priorities, treading new ground so bumpy that, for the first time, uncertainty became the puppet master. It set his jaw, twisted his fingers, bounced his leg, and pressed weight down on his shoulders until he curved over his son, shielding him, hovering, waiting. For what outcome, she wasn't sure, but from the creases by his reddened eyes and she was sure of one thing. That he needed a break, in more ways than one.

"Physically, yes, he's fine. Obviously, I don't have all my tools at my disposal like in my office, but from what I can see now he's healthy." Bobbing her head from side to side she added, "If it weren't for his good eye contact, I would be concerned about…some potential challenges but that's off the table. And, frankly, if he weren't related to _you_, I'd be getting him tested for developmental disorders but he's developing well."

"…So there's nothing wrong?"

She blinked. "Do you _want_ there to be something wrong with him?"

"No, I…" He clamped his mouth shut, pressing his lips together. His nostrils flared as he pushed a heavy breath out his nose. The distinct scrape of hair rubbing against skin pierced the still air as he ran his hand over his mouth. He tapped his fingers against his mouth and then turned his head to the side, looking at a photo that sat in a frame on the other side of the armchair. "Nevermind. You can leave now."

She uttered a laugh of disbelief but, then again, she had no reason to be so shocked by his brusque manner. This was par for the course and he was still learning, still new to this, still new to having Gou to himself, but, still, he could have a bit more tact. After all, he dragged her out of bed in the middle of the night and this was how he wanted to repay her? Yes, she'd do anything for him and Gou. And Tyson and Makoto and Ray and Rin so, deep down, being roused at all hours of the day truly didn't bother her, but on top of that, the shallow part of her seethed with indignation. "Fine, but I just want to say something to you."

She stood and approached with Gou, holding him to her chest as she rubbed his back. Her skin erupted in goosebumps with every small breath that came out of Gou's mouth against her neck. And a little part of her awakened, the part that she shoved down and locked away with every birth announcement sent her way from her ecstatic friends. Before it could rear its ugly, green-eyed head and have her utter things she'd regret, she took a deep breath and calmed her flaring nerves. "_Kai._"

Kai tensed beneath the weight of his name, still looking at the picture rather than her. "You're doing the best you can," she continued, softening her words. "Okay? This whole thing is tough, especially after…after the accident. And I know some days it must be hard for you to look at Gou and not think about her, not think that you couldn't do more. But you did the best you could then and you're doing the best you can now. And that's all that Gou needs, really. Your best."

Shifting Gou in her grasp, she held him out to Kai, the patch of warmth where he had laid on her practically radiating off her. "Gou's fine. I'd say you just need to get him on a better sleep schedule. Your work can't be helping with that."

The armchair groaned when Kai shifted and stood, reaching out for his son. Gou stared up at Kai as his father took him, and then grabbed his foot and tried to stick it into his mouth. Kai closed his eyes briefly, a tiny hint of a smile coming to his lips, and he cuddled Gou close to his bare chest. Gou immediately lay his head down, his eyelids drooping as he rubbed his cheek against Kai's skin.

"You'll be fine too," Crystal said. Kai's head jerked up, almost as if he'd forgotten that she was there. She reached out and caressed the back of Gou's head. "You don't get a handbook for this sort of thing, so you need to be a little patient with yourself." Leaning forward she dropped her voice to a stage whisper as she said, "Plus, if it helps, Gou is one of the easiest babies I've worked with. Makoto has _lungs._" Kai's smile turned into an unabashed smirk.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Modesty's still your strong suit I see," she teased. All at once drowsiness hit her and she let out a yawn, it being nearly two in the morning finally catching up to her. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you two to it. If something comes up, feel free to call me but if you rock him a bit he should go down easy."

Stepping forward, Crystal placed a kiss on the back of Gou's head and then grabbed her bag. She barely had it up on her shoulder when Kai stopped her with one word.

"Stay."

She wheeled around, eyebrows crinkling. Kai leaned to one side, rubbing Gou's back. A trail of drool fell from Gou's mouth and dripped down Kai's chest. As if controlled on their own, her eyes followed the trail of drool. Not to look at the curve of his nicely sculpted chest. Years of beyblading and working out did wonders to his physique. Her eyes snapped back up and she shook her head only to meet his eyes. He pinned her with a hard look. "It's late."

Gathering her composure, she nodded. "I'm aware. I looked at a clock when I first got up." Okay, maybe she could be a _bit_ more tactful, but he was going to have to work a little harder to get her to do what he wanted. "I'll be fine. I don't live that far."

He worked his jaw, lips forming a line as if he was having a silent battle in his head. _Your move, Hiwatari._ She crossed her arms and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, waiting. Finally, he said, "I'm closer to your office."

Well, fuck, he wasn't supposed to make sense. He was supposed to say _please_. …She mentally slapped herself. She must be more tired than she thought if she thought he'd _ever_ say that. "You just want the free child rearing."

"I want you to be able to do your job tomorrow."

"Aww, Kai, I didn't know you cared."

His eyes burned with an intensity that made her take a step back and her stomach turn in a not uncomfortable way. "You care about my son," he stated, "that's more than I deserve."

She thanked whoever was listening for Kai not using much light as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. It was not something she wanted to explain to him least of all herself. She let a smile come to her lips and nodded.

It wouldn't be so bad. Kai _was_ right, his place was closer; she didn't need to rush out in the morning. And she could spend more time with the sweet little guy. If she couldn't have children, she'd soak up as much time as she could get with her friends' kids. And, well, if she got another chance to see Kai like this, human, she wouldn't pass it up for a second. Plus, there was just something about seeing a man with his baby.

* * *

_**A/n:**_ This is what happens when you go down the rabbit hole of looking at beyblade next gen fanart. Since we know nothing about whom Kai married, assuming he married, to have Gou in my mind and universe he was married and had Gou but his wife died in a car accident shortly after childbirth leaving him a single father. I've always written Crystal, my OC, as wanting to attend school as one of her life goals and it would be there that she would find her desire to become a pediatrician. She loves kids and it ends up becoming advantageous when most of her friends have kids around the same time (like, did Tyson, Ray, and Kai plan that? It's a bit too much of a coincidence :P) I've been rewatching the show again, so, expect more work from me in this fandom I love so much. Anyway, I hope you like this!


End file.
